Avatar: The Early Years: Book 1: Origins
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: A young Avatar Alex discovers that he is the Avatar: A being that can bring peace to the galaxy and control the 4 elements. The origins of Avatar Alex begins as he meets his new master Anakin Skywalker and future lover: Ahsoka Tano. However as tensions run between him and his brother Sky, he may soon realize that Destiny may not be all it's cracked up to be.
1. Prologue

As the suns of Gallifrey began to rise, the Sirens wailed, the sound of war. This was none other than the last great Time War.

Thousands and thousands of Dalek's rained down from the sky obliterating everything in their path. There was nothing that the War Doctor could do.

As he watched through a viewing scope he began to realise, realise what he had done all those years ago when he choose to let the Dalek's live on.

Another mistake he had made. But today was a special day, there was one brightness in this, his son was born.

The first birth of a Gallifreyan child since the beginning of the Time War, and it was today of all days, he stood there watching his son open his eyes and cry for the first time.

It was a wonderful sound, however it was broken through by thousands of Dalek's shouting their battle cry over and over again.

"No" said the War Doctor and as he looked at his newborn son, he thought of a plan, this war wouldn't affect him. It couldn't.

So as he gathered his courage the War Doctor took his son and ran, he ran to the nearest TARDIS shipyard he could find, bringing his wife with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him as the War Doctor knew that he couldn't do this without her "I don't think I could"

He took her hand reassuringly "this planet will take care of him, I can't have this war affect our son, you do know that"

"But he's so young" his wife responded "how are you even sure he will even survive the trip?"

"Because he's our son" the War Doctor replied and then he took one look at his son and knew everything would be fine.

"We have to hope" said his wife. And then something unexpected happened, the door of the shipyard burst open, and in came thousands of Galifreyen troops followed by one of the new High President.

"What are you doing?" said Rassilon, he looked angry "why are you doing this Doctor?"

"I will not have my son brought into this pointless war!" The War Doctor snapped and then went for one of the unused TARDIS'S .

"This is treason!" Rassilon growled and then was about to order one of his troops to fire on the War Doctor's wife but then the trooper was shot by a Dalek blaster. He let out an ear piercing scream as he fell down to the ground dead.

"EXTERMINATE!" yelled a Dalek as three more burst into the room "we have found the Doctor, exterminate him!"

It was absolute chaos, millions of troops feel as the Daleks let out their blaster fire, the War Doctor only managed to get in the spare TARDIS just in time as the Lord president was shot.

He pulled out a disk and inserted it into the command console. He checked the scanner and looked at the surrounding area, the room was deserted, the Daleks had gone and his wife lay on the floor in a crumpled heap.

As the War Doctor placed his son into a cot he said some final words "farewell my son, I'm afraid I will not be seeing you again" he took a deep breath and said "but knowing you will be alive, makes me proud to be your father."

He looked at the console and placed in the correct co-ordinates "I am so sorry it had to be this way" he said looking back at his crying son as he excited through the door.

As soon as he stepped out the TARDIS door, it vanished as the War Doctor took one last glimpse of it. Tears came from his eyes but he held them back. he ran to his wife: Romana and held her close.

"Is it done?" she asked with tears in her eyes, she held her hands out like she was about to regenerate.

"It's done" The War Doctor confirmed and at that he watched the gold light consume Romana as she regenerated into a new woman, an older woman with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" she said with a soft voice, then they heard the screams and shouts of thosuands of Galifreyan soldiers.

"I have to go" said the War Doctor and Romana nodded as she knew what he had to do. And with that the War Doctor ran to his own battle damaged TARDIS and broke into the Omega Arsenal, stole the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Then the call came through "Gallifreyen high command has fallen, I repeat Gallifreyan high command has fallen. This is now Priority Omega, Arcadia has fallen, Arcadia has fallen!"

The War Doctor wrote down the coordinates of the soldier's location and went tthere in his own TARDIS. As soon as he stepped out he noticed all the carnage that the Daleks had caused.

The soldier who sent the message stood there in shock at the sight of him and smiled as the War Doctor said

"Soldier" he looked at the soldier's gun and smiled "I'm going to need your gun!" and at that the soldier through the War Doctor his gun and began firing a message into the wall a message to all Daleks and Time Lords, a message that would say the words:

 **NO MORE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS**

 **BOOK 1: ORIGINS**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

* * *

The boy wakes up from the dream, the same dream he had every night for the past few days. Dreams of violence and war and death. Dreams of terrifying monsters and creatures.

As the boy looks around the room he began to realise it was only a dream, and yet it felt so real. Was he imagining it? Or was the dream some forgotten memory. Light was seeping in through the red curtains and as the boy began to get dressed, he took a look out the window as he always did when he woke up.

He could hear the usual hum of speeders passing by the household, it did in'the annoy the boy as much, but it clearly annoyed his brother next door.

Alex walked away from the window and looked in the mirror, he was turning 14 today, which was a big day for him. Master Yoda had said that he was his most advanced youngling that he had trained yet. And so he had the pleasure of skipping the youngling trials and been promoted to the rank of Padawan.

A title which belonged to students of the Jedi order who had Jedi Masters. The Jedi were the ones who kept the peace in the galaxy. Traveling to many different and strange world's.

Alex hoped to one day become a legendary Jedi Knight, traveling the universe bringing peace wherever he could. However the Jedi were not the only force users in the galaxy.

There were also The Sith, people who mastered the Dark Side of The Force and used it to gain power and take control of the total universe.

As Alex stood there looking at himself in the mirror he began to wonder if the Jedi and the Sith were really that different from one another. However after a few minutes he became bored and grabbed his practice sabre and then went out the room.

As he did so, he thought he sensed someone watching him on his way out. He held his practise sabre just in case and then soon enough. Someone leaped out of the shadows, another youngling dressed in black robes who also carried a practise sabre.

Alex was lucky he sensed the attack before it happened as he dodged his attacker straight away. The attacker promptly fell onto the ground right in front of him.

"You know" Alex said smiling, knowing the attacker. He brushed some dust of the Blade hilt as he put it away "if you want to get as good as me" he held out his hand to the attacker "you'd better have a better sneak attack planned" he helped the person up and as he did. The boy removed his hood revealing him to be none other than Sky. His brother. Unlike Alex who was small and red haired, Sky was tall and dark haired, he could easily attract any girl he wanted to. And he always had a look on his face that said he would be ready for anything

"Come on" Sky laughed as he brushed some dust off his robe, his voice was calm and steady "you know I like to surprise you dear brother" Sky stood up and chuckled at that.

"So that was your idea of a surpirse?" Alex asked clearly not impressed "trying to catch me off guard?"

"Not one of my best plans" Sky said with regret "I'll admit" as they entered the Jedi Temple, Alex discussed how he planned for this day to be absolutely perfect and how they were going to celebrate afterwords.

"I thought we'd celebrate at that new Cantina that just opened" Sky said, oh oh that didn't sound good, Sky's parties usually didn't turn out so great, usually they ended with him being unconscious or getting into trouble "you know the one I happen to like so much?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Alex said smiling "you remember how your last party went?"

"What? that was just a little misunderstanding"

"Still" Alex said hesitantly "you know how you are when it comes to, Cantina's"

"OK point taken" Sky said as they entered the great hall of the Jedi Temple, the hallway was massive, There were many numerous hallways that could lead to basically anywhere. One led to the Archives and some went to the vaults deep below the temple.

Thousands of Jedi were mingling together as the brothers walked by them, they even saw some famous Jedi like Master's Plo Koon and Shaak Ti.

"I didn't realese there would be this many" Alex said in awe, the Padawan ceromany was supposed to be a huge event, many Jedi came to see it as it happened so rarely these days.

"Perhaps something else is happening" Sky suggested, to which Alex could agree on, maybe there was something else going on.

And then as they entered the chamber where Master Yoda's lessons took place, Alex began to noticed that the other Padawan's had come, especially the Togruta Ahsoka Tano.

Alex was surprised that she had even come to an event like this. Ahsoka was small like she was although she had grown since he last saw her, she must've been around 15 years old. She was beautiful. And she didn't hide it.

As she noticed him she smiled at him, like she was proud of him, but as Alex hadn't seen her in a long while. They trained in the same youngling clan and hadn't spoken to each other during their individual training. But every time she entered the room, Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"Go on" Sky encouraged "speak to her" he knew of Alex's attraction to Ahsoka, but didn't tell anyone because Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love.

"Perhaps" Alex said nervously he always got nervous around Ahsoka "I shouldn't" he looked at Sky who skied and chuckled, he then looked back at Ahsoka he was now talking with some of her friends.

"You may never get a chance again" Sky said "trust me brother, you don't want to suffer a broken heart" as Sky said this, Alex began to wonder what he meant.

But he never got the chance to speak to Ahsoka as master Yoda had called him out, Sky wished him good luck and Alex entered the chamber where the entire Council sat before him.

And Alex was completly nervous to have this many eyes staring at him.


	3. Chapter 2: Avatar

Chapter 2: Avatar

* * *

As Alex stood there watching the entire Council looking at him, he couldn't help but feel as though he was on trial. His nerves were showing and if any of the council didn't say anything, it was going to be a long few hours.

He tried to look for any sign of his brother in the crowd but couldn't see him. He was probably off chatting with some of his own friends.

Finally after 2 minutes Master Yoda spoke "step forward, youngling" Alex obeyed and walked closer to Master Yoda, who was sitting beside Grand Master Mace Windu.

"Today is the day" Master Windu spoke with a deep voice but it was calm in tone. However he didn't seem very pleased "we welcome another great student into the role of Padawan."

"Excelled he has" Master Yoda said a look of pride on his face "in any trials, put him through I have" then the Council did something very strange which was very unlike them. They stood up. This was odd as they never did something like this unless it was very important.

"It is also a very special day" Master Windu announced to the council, Alex knew this was a special day for him, just how special he didn't know. "We know why, Alex has been our most promising youngling yet."

"Grown strong in the Force he has" agreed Master Yoda "but, something strange about him, there is"

Alex began to get a tingly feeling, he didn't know why, but he always got this sought of feeling whenever he had faced the Council. Like the time he was ordered to pick four toys of his choosing, and at random he did.

Alex didn't think any of that at the time, he just thought the toys looked really cool, he continued watching Master's Yoda and Windu.

"Discovered something amazing we have" Master Yoda said and at this Alex began to get nervous, because every member of the Council started bowing at him.

"We have discovered the new Avatar!" Master Windu announced and the just like the rest off the council, he and Yoda bowed before him.

Surely this couldn't be possible, Alex couldn't be The Avatar, the Avatar who could supposedly master all 4 elements and was supposed to bring peace to the universe?.

This couldn't be right, however each council member stopped there bowing and appladed. Like they were at a celebration or something.

"Congratulations" said Master Windu "Avatar Alex" he said and then turned to face the entire council "this is a rarity among the Jedi, a master of both the Force and the 4 Elements"

"In this certain measure" Yoda explained "extend on his rights as a Jedi we will"

"The Avatar will still be trained by a master" Mace Windu agreed "a Jedi of our choosing will be able to join him as he masters the 4 elements"

"Given a vessel he will" Yoda said "in order to begin his journey to mastering each of these elements"

Alex knew that this was impossible. He couldn't believe the Council were saying this, it had to be a dream. It had to.

"Masters" Alex said very nervous, he was always nervous to speak with a council member "I'm very grateful and all, I'm honoured to be the Avatar"

"And proud we are of that" Yoda said smiling, it was clear that he sympathised with Alex, he could clearly see the affect that this was having on the boy.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked curious to know how they actually knew.

"When you were brought before us 5 years ago and asked to choose 4 toys" Windu explained "those toys were significant as they belonged to the Avatars before you, your past lives"

"I honestly didn't think much of that day" Alex said honestly "I just thought they looked really cool"

The masters looked at him strangely and Alex began to feel a little embarrassed, when he said things like that he always got slightly embarrassed.

"Begin your journey after you have completed you Jedi training" Master Yoda explained "be kept on Coruscant to train with a master of the council's choosing you will"

At that Alex felt relieved he bowed and felt honoured "thanks Masters"

And at that Master Windu gestured for someone to bring a Padawan braid to him, he accepted it with honour and placed it onto his hair.

"You are now a fully fledged Padawan learner" Said master Windu and the. He handed him a Lightsaber "you may use this only for defence"

"Remember" warned Master Yoda "anger leads to the Dark Side, don't give in"

Alex took the weapon and handled it with care "I won't master's" he the looked at them to make sure he could go.

"You may" said Master Yoda. And with that Alex excited the room, confused and honoured about his newfound destiny.


	4. Chapter 3: Ahsoka

Chapter 3: Ahsoka

* * *

12 hours had passed since the discovery that Alex was the Avatar. That was all it took for the news to reach the HoloNet. Everywhere he went faces stared at him. Some in awe, some in jealousy. And some ignored him.

As he walked down to the cantina where he was supposed to be meeting Sky, Alex had only one thought running through his mind. Is this really happening? From that moment on his life as he knew it would be over, and a new life would begin.

He wasn't sure of which Jedi Master the council would choose to begin his Padawan training, he wasn't even sure how he could begin his Avatar training, the Council said that it would be made possible. But he wasn't sure as to exactly how it would be made possible.

As he approached the Cantina he pulled his hood up in order to avoid being recognised. It seemed everywhere he would go now, he would eventually be recognised.

The Cantina wasn't big, it wasn't small either, just a normal establishment on Coruscant, in fact it didn't even seem like a Cantina, it did feel more like a diner. Alex wondered what Sky had planned for his celebrations.

And there he spotted Sky, sitting down on a nearby chair in front of a table, he was talking with someone that Alex couldn't quite make out. As Alex hooded towards him, Sky nodded back and gestured for him to sit down.

Alex took a seat by his brother and wondered what was going on. A few moments passed before either of them said anything. However as Alex was getting impatient he spoke to break the awkward silence.

"So" he said nervously and looked around "not what I expected from you, brother, defiantly not what I expected at all"

"What we're you expecting?" Sky asked smiling "some seedy bar in the middle of nowhere?" then he began to laugh "No that's not my style," he then looked at the person opposite him and then said "I do believe I promised you a surprise"

And the the person removed her hood, to reveal Ahsoka Tano and at this Alex truly was surprised since when where he and Ahsoka on first name basis with each other?

"Alex" Sky said smiling, and he gestured towards Ahsoka "this is Ahsoka Tano"

"We know each other" Ahsoka said speaking to Alex for the first time, she had a calm, kind voice that always made Alex feel nervous around her.

At this Sky looked confused but then realised that Alex had been in the same clan as her, as he hadn't been.

"We never spoke though" Alex said taking Ahsoka's hand and shaking it "I guess I was just to nervous" then Alex noticed something on the screens beside him, the same story that played outside the streets and all over the HoloNet.

"Congratulations" said Ahsoka and at that she really sounded sympathetic "I know it must be hard for you"

"You're telling me" Alex said sarcastically and that they both began laughing, forgetting that Sky was in the room with them.

"Excuse me" Sky said chuckling at the sight of this "but I do believe celebrations are in order"

"I agree" Ahsoka said still smiling "to new friends."

"And to new beginnings" Alex said, and at that Sky got up and ordered drinks, leaving the pair alone to talk.

"You're brother sure knows how to celebrate" Ahsoka told him, and then she smiled, Alex liked that smile. It made him feel warm inside.

"He's also pretty embarrassing at times to"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Alex said, because the last time Sky got into trouble, he almost got himself killed.

As Sky came back he noticed the expressions on Alex and Ahsoka's faces and said "what did I miss?" Clearly proud of putting the two together.

"I think we deserve a toast" Ahsoka announced and that Alex and Sky both smiled, as she raised the glass Alex and Sky both copied her "I think this is the start of an amazing friendship"

"Or something more" Sky muttered under his breath just so Alex could her it, and they raised their glasses in a toast, they clinked them together and they drank.

After about an hour of swapping stories about themselves, (the most embarrassing ones were saved for last" the group agreed that it was time to leave the Cantina. Sky paid the Cantina owner and then they left.

Sky walked by himself whilst Alex and Ahsoka walked together.

"Thanks" Alex said to Ahsoka "I needed this tonight" at that Ahsoka looked at him and smiled. She was always doing that, Alex thought but he didn't care he always liked that smile.

"I enjoyed myself too" Ahsoka confirmed and then rather unexpectedly she took his hand "I can defiantly say I have strong feelings for you" she said softly which took Alex by surprised.

"What kind of feelings?" Alex asked curious to know as he had had a crush on Ahsoka since he had known her.

"I can't decide whether they're good or bad" Ahsoka told him still smiling but then she did something rather unexpected, she kissed him, it was small, a peck on the cheek really, but still it was something.

After she pulled away Alex began smiling "well" he said stammering "you just let me know, when you figure them out" and at that Ahsoka let go off his hand and smiled.

"Maybe I will" she said flirting "maybe I won't" she turned and walked away from him, but she stopped halfway and turned back "you've still got a lot to learn" and then she walked away, vanishing into the fog.

She left Alex alone wondering what his life was going to be like, he stood there in silence for a few seconds until he realised Sky was watching him smiling.

"My, my" Sky chuckled "I am impressed, dear brother." He was leaning against what looked like a lamppost but Alex couldn't be sure.

"How long were you there?" Alex asked and then he walked away from Sky, but he caught up with him.

"Long enough to see that kiss,"

"We will never speak of that again" Alex said smiling but the as he thought of that moment, he wasn't sure how was going to forget that moment.

"Let's get out of here" Sky said looking at his surroundings "before" as soon as he was about to say something, they heard a terrible screaming noise.

"Before something like that happens" Sky finished but he looked at Alex and smiled, "shall we?"

"Let's go" Alex agreed and they ran off in search of whatever or whoever made that sound.


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Jedi

Chapter 4: Dark Jedi

* * *

As Alex ran through the street, towards the sound of that screaming noise, he had only one thought running through his head, what had happened with Ahsoka? This was question he had ever since she gave him that unexpected kiss.

"What'd you think made that sound?" Sky asked panting , trying to keep up with his brother, Sky was not as fast as Alex was.

Alex was wondering that same question just as Sky had asked it "if anything!" He called back "I'd say trouble"

At that Sky laughed and said "trouble is our specialty" Alex wished Sky didn't say things like that, after all Sky and Alex had gotten into adventures like this all the time when they were kids on Coruscant.

As the sound came closer and closer, Alex could just make out two dark shapes in the distance, a man was lying on the ground in terrible pain whilst another man was standing over him, smiling viciously.

Alex noticed that the man was carrying what looked like a Lightsaber, a Lightsaber that was red instead of the normal Blue and Green colours the Jedi used.

"Stop!" Sky yelled and the man turned round and smiled, only now close enough to make him out, Alex could feel the fear the relented off him. And Alex was completly afraid. The fear stuck to him like glue.

"Leave us alone" said the stranger, he spoke in a soft voice which Alex found even more scary "this does not concern the two of you"

"Help me" said the man lying on the ground, and as the stranger heard his, he kicked the man to silence him.

At this Alex found the courage to speak "stop!" And at that The Stranger turned and began to laugh, Alex wondered what this man found to be amusing.

"Ah" sighed the Stranger and he walked closer to Alex, raising his Lightsaber "I'd heard the news, but I thought you were only a legend"

The Stranger was in fact referring to the discovery of Aled being the Avatar. Which he'd always seemed to come back to, even if he didn't realise it.

"We should back away" Sky said getting really nervous and putting a hand on his brother's elbow "really slowly"

At this Alex was shocked, he couldn't just abandon this man who clearly needed his help, he wasn't going to let some stranger torture him.

"You should do as your brother says" said the Stranger smirking slightly "I don't want to have to hurt you as well"

"Who are you?" Asked Alex, it seemed the only logical reason, Alex wanted to find out who this stranger actually was.

"He's a Dark Jedi" Sky growled not liking this person one bit, "a Jedi turned to the dark side"

At that the stranger laughed and said "oh, he's a smart one" he took a deep breath and started walking towards Alex "yes I am a Dark Jedi" he said showing off his red Lightsabre "my name is Jace, Jace Wayfarer"

"But you" Sky gasped in shock, even that name seemed familair to Alex "you're dead!" And at that Jace sighed like he got that reaction every time from his victims. Then looking bored, Jace used the force on Sky, throwing him into a wall, which knocked Sky out.

At that Alex stood bye completly shocked and said "you shouldn't have done that" and then knowing that this would be the first of many time. Took out his own brand new Lightsaber and ignited it. The sword glowed bright blue.

At this Jace laughed and said "you are only a Padawan of your corrupt order, I'm not going to fight you"

"Why?" Alex demanded, Alex had a lot of questions for this guy, questions that needed to be answered.

"My master" Jace said putting away his Lightsaber "has a lot of interesting plans for you" he paused and took a deep breath and backed away slowly "plans I'd rather not ruin early by killing you" and at that Jace smiled and then with a a flick of his wrist used The Force on Alex and then ran away.

Alex ran over to the old man to check that he was ok, but for some strange reason the old man had vanished. Sky came to and said groggily

"What did I miss?" Then he noticed Alex's Lightsaber, "never mind" Noticing he still had it out, Alex put his Lightsaber away and began to run, chasing after the Dark Jedi.

As he ran, Alex began to wonder what had transpired just now, had he really just met a Dark Jedi, or was it the Force tricking him, either way Alex had a lot of questions that needed answering.

"Are you sure" Sky said saying each words through exhaustion "you can't leave this to the proper authorities?"

"No!" Alex called back "the won't help, beside they probably won't even believe us" as they stopped to catch their breath, Alex quieted his mind to pinpoint the Dark Jedi's location. However the sound of a strange humming noise distracted him.

It almost sounded like it was calling his name, at that Alex and Sky dashed off again towards the mysterious humming noise.

"What is it?" Sky demanding also hearing the strange noise in his mind "what can you hear?"

"This may sound crazy!" Alex called back "but it sounds as if this noise whatever it is, is calling my name!" Alex thought he could hear Sky laughing.

"You are defiantly crazy" Sky said just as they stopped reaching the source of the humming, and what lay before them was unlike anything they had seen before...


	6. Chapter 5: The TARDIS

Chapter 5: The TARDIS

* * *

What they found was unlike anything the brothers had ever seen before. Standing in front of them was a Large silver cylinder, it almost looked like a capsule. But the weird thing was this thing whatever it was seamed alive.

And Alex felt the presence, it was almost like he and this thing were connected in some way. As if in a sort of trance Alex started walking towards the thing.

"Brother!" Sky said reaching towards Alex and pulling him away from the strange thing , Alex wasn't quite there, his gaze shifted from his brother to the strange vehicle, he was almost sure it was a vehicle now. "I have a bad feeling about this" said Sky looking completly nervous.

"TARDIS" Alex said muttering under his breath then looking back at the strange machine "This thing" he looked back at Sky "I know this seems strange! But I swear this thing was calling to me!"

"You must be crazy" Sky said, he looked at the strange machine and couldn't hear anything anymore, this must've affected Alex more than it affected let go off his brother and started to walk away, but when Alex started walking towards the TARDIS, he followed, rather unwillingly.

Alex seemed as though he was in a trance for most of the time as he didn't speak only mutter things that Sky couldn't make out. As he placed his hand on the door, at least Alex sure it was a door, he could feel the technology inside. Calling out to him.

A few moments passed and Alex took his hand away from the machine snapping out of the trance just as the door to the TARDIS opened.

What lay inside was even more fascinating that was on the outside.

"It's bigger" Sky gasped looking around the massive room they were now in "on the inside!" Sky was right, Alex was sure that the main outside was a lot smaller than the huge room that was before them.

The room was bright and decorated with many colors, round things adjourned the walls , although Alex wasn't sure what they were actually for. But they weren't what caught Alex in the end.

The main gem of this room was the thing right in the middle. A massive square shaped console with thousands and thousands off buttons stood in front of the two brothers, there was a massive blue cylinder holding the whole thing together.

Alex walked forward towards the main console and pressed some buttons to which Sky said nervously

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"This may sound kind of strange" Alex said just as some memories of the dream came back to him "but I think I've been here before"

"Really?" Sky said intrigued, but still in awe at the massive room and the giant console "what makes you say that?"

"A dream" Alex said and he went on explaining how he's had a particular recurring dream every night for the past few nights. At that Sky just seemed even more confused.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Sky said like he was remembering something, this was something he had kept secret from Alex ever since his father had found him, His father in his deathbed told Sky never to reveal this secret unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I just assumed" Alex said smiling and turning back to the console "you didn't care!" Pit was true Sky didn't care about anything, but he felt as though his little brother should at least know this.

"I'm afraid" Sky said walking towards his brother "that I have something to tell you" at that Alex looked at him, wondering what to say.

"What is it?" Alex demanding, curious to know, but didn't want to bring any pressure onto his brother. When Sky didn't answer immediately Alex began to get nervous, he stepped away from the console and towards his brother.

"You have been here before" Sky said and when he said that he had confirmed his worst fears, Alex looked completely shocked and nervous

"Sky" he said beginning to get nervous "you're scaring me"

"Father didn't want me to tell you this" said Sky ignoring his brother, but he felt like Alex of all people "but I'm afraid you are not my brother"

When Sky said that Alex jerked back and then curious to know why, which shocked Sky listened on "father found you here when you were only a small thing" he took a deep breath "on one of his walks, this thing just appeared out of nowhere, door unlocked and everything"

"Sky you don't" Alex said but Sky cut him off knowing he had to explain or otherwise he would loose his brother.

"You were only a baby, alone and crying, Father didn't know whether you belonged to anyone, so he brought you to our home" Sky said "I remember him carrying you into the house and then saying you were going to be my brother" he too, a deep breath and continued "that was the happiest day of my life, father held onto this secret even when he died"

As he let that sink in all Alex could do was stare in shock at his adoptive brother and then for the first time, he hugged him which took Sky completely by surprise "thank you" Alex said tears in his eyes "thank you for telling me this"

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, then Alex went back to the console not looking back on his brother.


	7. Chapter 6: The Droid

Chapter 6: The Droid

* * *

As Sky watched his brother messing with the console of the TARDIS, he ran what had just passed through his mind, he had told the one secret he was never to tell and he thought that it might ruin his relationship with Alex, however he took note of how calm Alex was during their whole conversation. It was almost if he knew.

Suddenly their was a loud crashing noise coming from somewhere below the brothers. Alex stopped messing with the console as soon as he heard it.

"You hear that?" Alex asked and Sky nodded, he did indeed hear the crashing noise, Alex gestured for Sky to walk behind him, he did although they walked quietly and slowly as to not let whatever was below them hear them, for fear as to whether or not this thing whatever it was was hostile or not.

Alex ignited his Lightsaber the blue light glowing even in the light of the main console room. They walked down some steps near the main console and Sky began to wonder what exactly it was that had made the crashing noise.

He was not expecting a Droid, a Droid that was acting really nervous and constantly knocking over things like desks and book cases.

"No" the Droid said in despair he frantically picked up the knocked over book to which Sky could read the words on some of them. Some of the book titles read

 **PARADOXES: A GUIDE TO TIME TRAVEL**

 **AN ADVANCEMENT IN QUANTUM MECHANICS** the last title really surprised Sky as he read it, the words read:

 **TARDIS: INSTRUCTION MANUAL**

Really? This thing of fantastic power had an Instruction Manual? It was sort of a let down, as Alex saw the Droid was no threat he put away his Lightsaber and ran to help it, or at least prevent the Droid from causing more destruction.

"Here" Alex said picking one of the books up and handing it to the Droid "you must be short circuiting" at that the Droid stopped moving around and stared at the new arrival.

"How did you find this place?" the Droid asked "are you really him?" Sky wondered what the Droid was talking about but however the Droid did not explain what he meant which was pretty frustrating.

"It's a long story" Alex said smiling, he was always so good at talking with people. aliens and droids, which Sky admitted he was envious off "are you the Droid that takes care of this place?"

"That is my primary function" the Droid confirmed and he walked towards Alex and scanned him "but that is almost everything I can say I'm afraid" and at that he dashed off leaving the books behind. Leaving Alex confused and absolutly stunned.

"What'd you reckon that was about?" Alex asked his brother, to which Sky replied

"No idea" Sky replied as he was just confused as Alex was, then as he watched his brother put back the dropped books. He nodded and they both ran after the Driod, who to their surprise was standing in front of the main console tapping away at some buttons.

"Got to get out of here" the Droid muttered unaware that Alex and Sky were still in the room "big danger" Sky didn't have a clue what the Droid was talking about, although Alex seemed to know what The Droid was actually doing.

The Droid tapped one more button and the whole ship shuddered into life. Taking the brothers by surprised, they tried to walk towards the Droid but the ship was moving too fast they couldn't reach it in time.

Finally the TARDIS landed, at least Sky assumed it had landed because the juddering came to a sudden halt. Which threw the brothers to the floor.

Alex called out to Sky "are you OK?" Sky was not OK, in fact he felt pain all over him, this was one ride in a spaceship he was not liking one bit.

"I'm fine" Sky said sarcastically then he turned his attention towards the Droid "you!" He said in a loud voice which made the Droid turn round in surprise "where have you taken us?"

"Oh dear" The Droid said noticing the two brothers "this is bad, this is very very bad" the Droid scratched his head in frustration "Not supposed to happen" Sky wondered what the Droid actually meant but then he looked at the scanner of the ship and saw they were in a completly different location.

"Have we moved?" Alex asked trying to stand up, which was pretty hard for him, Sky wondered that same question as well, it did feel like they had moved, but to where he didn't know.

"Yes" said the Droid answering Alex's question "but to when I don't know" at that Sky was all but confuse but then the Droid said 'when' as in the year, so Sky had a pretty good idea of what they had just done.

"We are on a different planet," explained the Droid "a small one by your Jedi standereds, most don't even know it exists"

"Which planet?" Sky demanded wanting to know which planet they were actually on now. This was getting confusing.

"Earth" The Droid said "it is inhabited by humans, as to where and when" the Droid tapped some buttons on the controls "you'll have to find that out for yourselves" the doors of the TARDIS opened and Sky found out that he was indeed right, they had moved, but like the droid he didn't know where or when he was...


	8. Chapter 7: The Junkyard

Chapter 7: The Junkyard

* * *

Alex knew that the Droid had meant no harm whatsoever, what he didn't expect was for this droid to bring them to another planet (albeit an unknown planet) in a different time period.

But his curious mind got the best off him, as he started walking towards the doors, Sky grabbed him and said "do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Alex said which caught Sky off guard, he was always one for a good adventure but today he clearly wasn't having any of it.

"I have a very good sense of adventure" Sky said sarcastically not really knowing what his brother meant "everyone loves a good adventure, but I just don't think we should explore this unknown planet that this" he turned towards the Droid "crazy droid has brought us too"

"This planet maybe unknown." Alex said not really knowing where this new attitude from his brother had come from "But I have a keen eye for exploring" he turned back to the Droid "And try being a little bit more nicer to the Droid"

"I don't take offence" said the Droid taking a likening to Alex but then he looked at Siy clearly he did take much offence. "My name is ID-RS" said ID-RS he shook Alex's hand when Sky let go off his brother "I am the interface droid for the TARDIS, that's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, in case you didn't know what the acronym stood for"

"My name is Alex" said Alex introducing himself ID-RS "and the obnoxious one over there" he directed this towards his brother "is my brother Sky"

"Pleased to meet you" Sky said with just a hint of sarcasm at that ID-RS didn't seem offended although not really understanding Sky's sarcasm, Alex looked at his brother pleadingly and after a few moments Sky gave in and sighed "fine" but then he added "I'm staying here"

"Fine" Alex said this was the only thing he agreed on, anyway he walked outside the TARDIS doors and what lay before him was quite unexpected. He was in a junkyard, a massive junkyard, he walked around exploring for a few minutes.

"Junkyard" Alex muttered to himself, he looked back at the TARDIS to see that it had disguised itself as a big blue box with white windows, on to off the doors it read

 **POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**

And on the right door was a badge that identified itself as a Saint Johns Medical Badge, liking this new form Of the spaceship Alex left it where is was and explored the Junkyard some more.

He found nothing to indicate where or when he was but then he happened across what looked like a newspaper on the floor.

He wasn't bothered with what the article said, he just looked at the date which said:

 **23rd NOVEMBER 1963**

Alex found this to be an interesting date because nothing else of importance seamed to be happening, he knew they year they had landed in 1963, it had to be important or they wouldn't have landed.

However that wasn't the only thing that bothered Alex, as soon as he took his eyes off the news paper he immeaditaly regretted it because that is when the visions started.

These were Alex's first ever visions through the force, never had he imagined them to be so vivid and so lifelike. He imagined himself in a huge building and that it was flying, no it was actually flying. He wan't in a building, he was hanging on top of one of the new Republic Stardestroyer's.

After making sense of this vision he found himself in another area, clutching something. It looked like a body, the dead body of Ahsoka, he found this to be strange because he hardly knew her, why was he mourning over her?

Next to her lay the body of an unknown man, only Sky was alive but just barely, Alex reminded himself that this was only a vision and that Sky was back in the TARDIS safe with ID-RS.

Never the less he let the vision play on "you let this happen" Sky said in a laboured voice "you let us die" Alex wasn't sure why Sky said this as he crumpled to the ground and let out a terrible cry of pain.

That was a horrible thing to see. Alex looked away as Sky died before him and then he looked at the body of Ahoska which was covered with blood. A new person had entered the room of bodies, only Alex could tell that this was the only person actually alive in this room.

The man wore a hood and always kept his face hidden, he spoke in a voice that gave Alex a chill, with him he carried a Lightsaber the sword glowing a dark Red "you did this" the man laughed "you made all of this possible"

"Who are you?" Alex demanded then he noticed all the bodies in the room were gone, the two of them were now alone "why have you done this?"

"Oh" the Hooded Man said with a calm voice "I didn't do this" he then let out a laugh which gave Alex the chills "you did"

This is only a vision, Alex reminded himself this couldn't happen.

"It will happen!" Said the Hooded man as if reading Alex's mind, could he be communicating with Alex through his dreams? He raised his Lightsaber as if about to strike and Alex never found out the answer as his vision went blank as he too crumpled to the ground unconscious...


	9. Chapter 8: The New Master

Chapter 8: The New Master

* * *

Alex awoke with a start, he found himself back in his room on Coruscant. Sky and ID-RS stood over watching him with very nervous looks on their faces, well Alex assumed ID-RS had a nervous look on his face. It was very hard to tell with these types of Droids.

"Oh thank god" Sky said with relief and hugged his brother, which was very unlike him at this Alex laughed.

"OK" said Alex noticing the look and Sky's face, so it was a vision he had just experienced, never the less Alex was grateful to have his brother alive and well and standing in front of him "who are you and what have you done with brother?"

Noticing the look on his brother's face Sky let go of him and regain his composure, Alex listened to the story of how ID-RS knew somehow that Alex was unconscious and having a vision, told Sky off his location and when Sky had found Alex unconscious, he brought him back into the TARDIS and demanded ID to bring them back home. To which he had complied, and the TARDIS landed in Coruscant although it's disguise had still remained to be the same police box thing.

"Slow down," Alex said realising he had just been unconscious for the past few hours "how long have I been out?" Asking the obvious question that needed to be answered here.

"About 3 days" Sky said, which shocked Alex because he hadn't known he'd been out that long, he'd assumed it had only been for a couple of hours at most "the Council has been asking to see you"

Between the whole time travel and Dark Jedi encounter, Alex had forgotten that the Council was supposed to have been assigning him a new Jedi Master, they had said they would notify him whenever they had picked the master of their choosing.

"I have to go to the Jedi Temple" Alex said getting up off his bed, to which Sky agreed, surprisingly, after pacing about a few times Alex finally found his Lightsaber and changed into different clothes.

"I shall remain here" said ID-RS "and maintain my new master's household" at this Alex smiled, he liked the prospect of owning a Droid, and one like this one.

Alex walked out of the room and out the door of his home followed quickly by Sky, although they were the only two people walking to the Jedi Temple, Alex couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched.

By who or what he didn't know, but whatever or whoever it was, it meant bad news, which was a a regular thing for Alex at this point.

"Who do you think you will get?" Sky asked curious to know, this broke Alex's train of thought because he was wondering what could possibly be following them.

"It has to be somebody great" Alex said smiling, they were coming up the steps of the Jedi Temple "There are thousands of Great Jedi Masters"

"It could be any body" Sky laughed, he knew who he wanted his master to be, ever since he'd passed his youngling trials. "Hope you don't get mine"

"If I did" Alex laughed, he liked it when he shared moments like this with his brother, they got them so rarely "you'd be the first to know" As they walked down the temple hallway Alex noticed there were not as many Jedi out and about, as there were when he found out he was the Avatar.

"Where do you think they are?" Alex asked his brother who also noticed this, it was weird not to have thousands of Jedi in the Temple.

"Missions probably" Sky suggested "exploring the Galaxy?" That was definatly something Alex wanted to do as soon as he got a new master. As they reached the Council chambers Alex was surprised to see Ahsoka standing outside the door waiting for him.

She was wearing red today and she looked as beautiful as the last time he saw her, although now Alex couldn't get that vision of him clutching her dead body out of his head.

"Nice to see you" Alex said to which Ahsoka smiled at this Sky noticed the tension between them, Ahsoka had only wanted to see Alex.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sky said smiling to which Ahsoka nodded and then Sky left the room.'

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, to which Ahsoka stopped smiling, which Alex regretted. He liked to see her smile.

"I'd thought" Ahsoka said in a kind voice "I'd come and wish you luck"

"I thought the Jedi didn't believe in luck" this was true as many Jedi often relied on the Force to get them out of these kind of situations.

Ahsoka laughed when she said this "Avatar" Alex didn't know why, but he liked it when Ahsoka called him that, so he wasn't surprised when she took his hand "becoming a Jedi's pupil is a pretty big thing"

"Tell me about it" Alex said remembering Ahsoka's own master, although the training didn't last very long.

"After this I thought I'd let you know" Ahsoka said in a flirtatious voice, Alex always liked it when she flirted with him.

"Let me know what?" He didn't find out because Master Yoda had called him in, at that Ahsoka let go off his hand and then stood by the room to watch Alex go in.

There weren't many Jedi as the last time Alex was in this room, many Jedi had supposedly gone of on missions that needed their support around the Galaxy. Master's Yoda, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Alex were the only ones in the room.

"Fitting it is" Yoda said with a calm voice "that I announce who the Avatar's Jedi master will be" he let out a chuckle which was rather unlike him "since was I the one that discovered it" he nodded to Anakin who bowed at Alex. "Introduce yourself you will"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker," said Anakin although he didn't really need to as Alex knew who he was "I am proud to say that I will be carrying on the Avatar's Jedi training from now on" he offered his hand to which Alex took it and shook. .

"Master Skywalker" Alex said and he bowed "this is truly an honour"

"No" Anakin laughed like he was pleased "I look forward to completing your Jedi Training, even if you have to journey the galaxy to master 4 other whole elements"

At this Alex laughed, he could see clearly that he was going to get alon well with his new Master, to which Master Yoda noticed as well, at this he announced that Anakin would begin training Alex tomorrow morning.

This gave Alex a lot of time to think and rest so after that, Master Yoda allowed Alex to leave the chamber and he walked out with Ahsoka close behind him.

"So" Ahsoka said which surprised Alex, they hadn't talked in a long while "who is it?" She wanted to know Alex's Jedi Master so Alex told her, to which she gasped.

"I know," Alex said "I wasn't expecting it either" just as they were coming down the steps Alex could sense that strange presence again

"I know" Ahsoka said which surprised Alex "I've sensed it the moment I got here, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know" Alex replied as that was the truth "but I sense it's near" he looked at her "I have to find out"

"Good luck" Ahsoka said and at that she gave Alex another kiss on the cheek and ran down the steps, but she stopped and sent Alex a silent message "find me" At this Alex nodded.

When Ahsoka had left he raced down the Temple steps and ran to face this strange presence. What he saw surprised him even more than what he was expecting.

It was the man, the same hooded man from his visions...


	10. Chapter 9: Trickster's and Friends

Chapter 9: Trickster's and Friends

* * *

Alex couldn't quite believe his eyes as he watched this mysterious man stand before him, By now Alex was beginning to wonder why he had sent him those visions, visions of death and torment.

The man standing before Alex was tall and dressed in black robes, he wore a black hood to conceal his face although Alex could just make out his mouth underneath the hood. He spoke with a calm voice which Alex was not expecting although the voice had a menacing under tone.

"Avatar" Alex had so many questions right now, like for instance how did this man know who he was, even though he wasn't yet the Avatar.

"I take it" Alex replied back, it was the only natural thing to say because Alex didn't really know what to say "I am addressing the man who sent me those visions"

"You are" replied the mysterious man "you may not know me" he then took a step towards Alex which Alex backed away in terror "but I know you, your legend is truly a memorable one"

Either this guy was from the future or he was just plain crazy, how could this figure know of a legend that didn't exist yet, so far as Alex knew about it.

"Who are you?" Alex asked because he didn't know what else to say in front of this mysterious creature, and mainly because Alex was just terrified of him.

"My true name" said the mysterious man "has been lost for so many centuries, but I have now taken the name that people have come to know me by"

"And that is?"

"I am now known" replied the mysterious man, Alex wasn't liking how he was acting this mysterious "as The Trickster"

At this Alex laughed unintentionally which he thought he could see the slight hint of a scowl on the Trickster's face "You think my name is funny?"

"No" Alex said stopping laughing, the Trickster whoever he was gave him the absolute creeps, he was liking this guy less and less.

"You should do very well to fear it' said the Trickster he walked another step closer to Alex as he backed away from him "I will soon be a major figure in your life"

"So what is it?" Alex asked "friend or foe?"

"I think you know the answer to that" said the Trickster, grinning ever so slightly under the hood of his black robes.

"Why did you put those visions in my head?"

"All in due time" replied the Trickster, then as if senses get something he turned and smiled at Alex "you'd better be careful" as the Trickster said these words Alex thought that he was implying something more dangerous to come in the future.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Trust in your friends and beware your enemies" And with that The Trickster walked way from Alex, turning his back on him, but as he walked down the steps of the Temple, the Trickster turned to look at Alex "Our work is not yet done, you will see me again" he bowed and then said in an ominous tone "I assure you" and with that he vanished leaving Alex confused and completely stunned...

It was still night by the time Alex had gotten back to his own apartment, so he thought that he had time to kill, and so he thought about using this time to visit Ahsoka. It wasn't easy finding her quarters, because almost every Jedi knew where the other lived, so after walking down a few blocks, he found Ahsoka's quarters.

The building wasn't huge or massive like his own apartment, it was just about the size of a normal apartment on Coruscaunt with a silver sliding door as the entrance and two massive windows on either side.

He knocked on the door and waited a while for Ahsoka's answer, the only thought he had on his mind was his encounter with The Trickster and what it meant for the Future.

After a couple minutes of thinking to himself the door opened and Ahsoka appeared in the entrance, she was dressed differently then when he last saw her, this time she was wearing a brown dress and brown shoes, as if she were meant to be going out.

"Is this a bad time?" Alex asked her, seeing the surprised look on Ahsoka's face, she looked rather pretty with that dress on, Alex thought.

"No" Ahsoka stammered as if she really was surprised to see him, "come" she gestured for him to come into her quarters "come on in" she went into the quarters and Alex followed her in.

Ahsoka's living quarters weren't that much, but it looked the part, there were a few chairs around the place and a couch in front of the middle wall. Ahsoka took a seat in the couch and turned on the HoloNet holo vid that was in front of the couch.

"Nice place" Alex said observing the living quarters "you got here" at that Ahsoka smiled and laughed

"If you like this you should see the bedroom" at this Alex joined in with her, it felt good to have a laugh after what he'd just been through.

"Sit with me" Ahsoka said after they stopped laughing and Alex follows her lead, after he sat next to her, they didn't speak for a few minutes, but when they said nothing Ahsoka broke the awkward silence between them

"So what do you want to talk about?"


	11. Chapter 10: The Kiss

Chapter 10: The Kiss

* * *

Alex explained to Ahsoka the encounter that he had with the Trickster, he told her of how the Trickster knew who he was and how he would be an important figure in the Avatar's future. Alex was surprised that Ahsoka was listening so intently, when Alex stopped talking she looked at him with a nervous expression on her face.

"What is it?" Alex said noticing the look on her face, "what's on your mind?" nothing was said for a few minutes, when Ahsoka did speak this surprised him.

"You can't take what he said to heart" Alex looked at her stunned, Ahsoka was giving him advice? Since when did that happen? After all he barely knew her, and yet they were talking like best friends. After nothing was said after a few minutes Alex spoke to break the awkward silence.

"I just think it was all a scare tactic" Alex said to which Ahsoka replied

"It probably was" then she hesitated like she was going to say more, but then she took Alex's hand again and smiled. When she did that Alex felt a strange jolt of energy burst inside him. That was weird he thought, as Ahsoka let go of his hand the energy dissapeared and he felt back to normal.

As Ahsoka noticed the change in Alex's facial expression she asked him "are you Ok? To which Alex replied hesitantly.

"I'm fine" then suddenly he felt that same burst of energy and imagined those same visions of him holding Ahsoka's body in his arms and then something even stranger occurred.

Out of nowhere even more visions appeared in his mind, with what appeared to be visions of the future, but unlike the previous depressing visions he had had, these were more happy.

He pictured himself older and more wiser with an older Ahsoka standing next to him, she still looked beautiful, however something had quite changed about her. Her emotions were more heightened and Alex could sense the emotion of Love. The bond was strong between the two.

And Alex wondered what this all meant for him and Ahsoka. As the vision faded he looked at Ahsoka and laughed.

"What?" Ahsoka asked curious she took his hand again and Alex enjoyed it, although not experiencing the strange burst of energy he felt before. "What is it?" She asked again all the more curious "You zoned out for a second"

"It's nothing" Alex laughed knowing that something positive might come out with his friendship with Ahsoka. "Honestly it's nothing" and then almost completly without knowing it, he took Ahsoka by surprise by kissing her on her lips.

Ahsoka was completly shocked when Alex did this but she didn't complain, after all she knew Alex had had a crush on her. After all when they first met in the cantina Ahsoka began to develop feelings for him as well.

The kiss went on for five minutes until they were interrupted by a hologram call from Sky. Alex ignored it and let the kiss go on for a few more seconds until the noise became impatient and he had to brake away from Ahsoka.

Which kind of dissapointed him "Go on" Ahsoka said as she noticed the hologram beeping she didn't seam the least bit disappointed "answer it"

As Alex did so he felt a sense of relief at seeing his brother, however he wasn't going to like the news. He pressed the answer button and a shimmering blue image of Sky appeared with a worried expression on his face.

"There you are" Sky said "Thank god" Alex wondered what Sky could possibly mean as he knew where his brother was.

"I'm fine Sky" Alex assured him but something in Sky's tone made him nervous, almost nothing could make Sky nervous.

"Have you seen the holonet?"

"No I've been kind of busy"

"You may want to turn it on" and then the image of Sky disappeared as the hologram turned off. Wondering what Sky meant Alex turned to Ahsoka and asked

"You haven't got the Holonet news have you?" She nodded and pointed towards a remote on the side of the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously, at this Alex hesitated and wondered if it was a good idea to actually turn on the holonet.

"No idea" and then Alex switched on the holonet to which he absolutely regretted. The Holonet news was the main news report for Coruscant and it was reporting that a major explosion had happened in the downtown area of Coruscant.

The area was close to where Ahsoka lived, and by the looks of it Alex had narrowly avoided the explosion, no casualties were reported but there were several injuries.

"Oh my god" Alex and Ahsoka exclaimed together, and then they rushed to the windows to see the damage caused by the explosion.

Nearly all of downtown Corascaunt was a mess. Debris was everywhere, wanting to not look at the damage anymore Alex turned to Ahsoka and said

"I've got to go" at this Ahsoka nodded and then Alex assured her "I'll come back" at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"You'd better" at this Alex smiled as well and rushed outside to find his brother.


	12. Chapter 11: Shadows

Chapter 11: Shadows

* * *

As Alex rushed outside Ahsoka's apartment, he wondered how he hadn't heard the explosion whilst in there. Maybe that was the point, maybe it wasn't, how had he missed it?

That was a question to be answered later. Thousands of people had gathered to see the debris. As Alex scanned the crowds to find Sky, he sensed something that was hiding, waiting in the shadows.

Alex didn't have time to find out what was watching him because almost immeaditly he found Sky waiting for him near a cantina.

As Sky spotted his brother he ran up to him and hugged him, out of worry as to where he had been.

"Oh thank god"

"Yeah" Alex laughed glad to see his own brother alive "I think I might as well" as he looked around at the destruction Alex asked "how the hell did I not see or hear this?"

"No one knows" replied Sky "it just simply happened, no warning" At this Sky said "actually that is not the most interesting part"

"What's the most interesting part?"

"What were you doing here in the first place?"

"I was visiting Ahsoka" Alex replied as that was the honest truth, at this Sky smiled and chuckled "what?" Alex asked noticing the look on Sky's face "what is so funny?"

"You two have become quite close"

"I know" Alex said rather nervous himself, actually he was thinking about the kiss that surprised both himself and Ahsoka.

"Go on then" Sky said as if he knew what had happened "how was it?" Damn he did know, Sky always had a knack for this sought of thing. However Sky knew of Alex's crush on Ahsoka but he didn't know whether or not his brother would actually tell her.

"It was amazing" Alex said before saying too much "I hate that gift you have" at this Sky simply smiled.

"It comes in handy" but Sky never got the chance to say anymore as people dressed in uniform swirled around the destruction. They were clearing the area of any people that was in the vicinity.

But Alex and Sky wasn't ready to go yet, out of the corner of their eyes they. Both sensed something that wasn't friendly.

"Do you?" Alex asked but Sky didn't even need to reply because he knew exactly what Alex was thinking, quickly as they could they rushed to what they sensed was nearby. Eventually after a few minutes of running they found the area they were looking for.

It was empty, unharmed by the explosion, except for one tiny rectangular device, it was black with nothing of any interest, but to the right eyes specifically Alex and Sky it was something very peculiar indeed.

As Alex went to pick up the device Sky warned him "careful" like Alex needed telling twice, he knew what this particular device was and what was used for.

"Now" Alex said curiously holding the device carefully in his hands "what do we have here?"

"A silent detonator" Sky gasped and when Alex looked up at him he continued "this literally triggers a silent explosion so no one could hear them"

"So I was right" Alex said "this explains why me and Ahsoka couldn't hear anything" as he looked at the device he couldn't help feeling as though he was being watched.

"This is really advanced technology" Sky said "we'd better take this back to the TARDIS and ID-RS so he can analyse it" Alex was just about to agree but, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"I know" Alex replied but he looked around nervously "but the thing is, detonators like this" Sky understood what Alex was saying "they need someone to activate them"

"And what do you think?"

"Well it is just a theory"

"Why don't you explain?" Sky asked getting nervous as he too felt the sudden feeling of being watched.

"After the explosion" Alex explained "someone had to leave this in a hurry," as Alex looked around a small red dot appeared on the ground. Sky thought nothing of it "But they couldn't have gone far"

"Where could they have gone?" Sky asked nervously still keeping his eye on the small red dot as Alex noticed what Sky was looking at he finished with an ominous tone.

"I reckon they're still here" and his theory was proven correct when the dot moved and focused on Sky's chest. At this Alex rushed over and took Sky and the two narrowly missed the sniper rifle.

Alex scanned the area looking for the shooter, Sky responded with "what the hell" then as he got up he spotted a faint shadow hiding on top of one of the roofs.

"There!" Sky yelled and that this, the shooter tried to take another shot but Alex blocked it by igniting his Lightsaber. After this the shooter began to ran and Alex turned to his brother pocketing the device.

"We have to get after him"

"I couldn't agree more" Sky said smiling and at that they took a run, running straight after the mysterious shooter.


	13. Chapter 12: Thrill of the Chase

Chapter 12: Thrill of the Chase

* * *

Alex began to feel the immediate effect of chasing someone who had tried to kill him. And to his surprised he actually enjoyed it.

Sky ran close behind him, but they weren't doing any good "we have to catch this guy!"

"Well" Alex laughed "there's an obvious statement" they turned passed the senate building as the shooter ran passed some pedestrians. They had to catch up to him before he reached the Jedi temple.

"Got any bright ideas?" Sky called panting a little, to this Alex responded with nothing, but then a tiny little idea formed in his head.

"The Force!" He called back to his brother, and when he understood, they both took a step back when they caught up with the shooter.

In unison the brothers raised their hands as the shooter took one curious look back, his eyes widened through his mask as he realised what they were about to do. But too late, he felt the pressure of the Force on him as he was pulled towards the two brothers.

Sensing his defeat the shooter put up his arms in surrender.

"Well" Sky chuckled "that was easy"

"Yeah" Alex said curiously looking at the shooter, there was nothing to reveal his identity as he was wearing all black. As Alex took a step towards the shooter, the man looked up in fear.

At this Alex stepped back not wanting to know what had caused this. Sky looked between the two like they were hiding something. Ignoring his brothers worried expression he took a step towards the black clad man and asked

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, he was too shocked and paralysed with fear. Like he seamed to recognise the two brothers.

Thinking that the man would answer only Alex, Alex took a step forward and said "you know who we are?"

"Yes" the man replied with a deep voice, not his actual voice, it sounded more like a voice disguiser. "The Avatar" he took one look at Sky and said "and the Dark Brother"

At this Sky jerked back in shock, he had a genuine look of fear on his face when the man said this.

Alex continued "What do you mean?" The man didn't reply and at this Alex began to get really nevous "why did you set off that explosion?"

"A distraction"

"Distraction for who?"

"You" at this Alex took a step away from the man and looked at Sky. He still had that nervous look on his face which unnerved Alex slightly.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked Sky, when Sky didn't reply all Alex could do was talk to the black clad man.

"Why did you call my brother the Dark brother?"

"It is written" the man said simply at this Alex demanded

"Written in what way?"

"A legend"

"What legend?"

The man didn't answe him, instead using this as a distraction he reached for a gun in his pocket and tried to shoot him, but Alex blocked it with his Lightsaber. At this the man chuckled and said

"Your luck will run out soon" then he looked to the left and to the right as if he felt someone was being watched "what you experienced in your vision"

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, this was directed at Alex rather than the man "what vision?"

"It doesn't matter" Alex lied and then he turned towards the man "this is serious"

"I agree" said the man "your vision will happen very soon, the room full of bodies" at this Alex took a step back and looked at Sky, imagining a future vision of him asking why he let him die.

"What room?" Sky demanded, at this he was getting very angry, which wasn't unlike his brother, Sky moved towards the black clad man and removed his masked. The sniper was none other than Jace Wayfarer. The Dark Jedi they encountered in the alleyway.

"You" Alex gasped in shock, after all this time Alex was not expecting another appearance from this man.

"Me" Jace replied with smirk "yes that vision will happen" he said ignoring Sky's question "I have experienced it, my master has experienced it."

Alex wondered what this meant "Who is your master?"

"An old and powerful figure" Jace replied "far more powerful than me,"

"Who is he?" Sky demanded "I demand you tell us" at this Jace simply chuckled and looked towards the gun.

"You will find out soon enough" as he grabbed the gun Alex realised what Jace was going to do "but you won't find out from me"

"No!" Alex and Sky yelled out in unison as Jace took the gun and fired the trigger, killing himself leaving Alex and Sky with a bloodied corpse.

"Well that got us nowhere" Sky said after the event had happened and he looked at his brother "what did Jace mean? What vision"

"I'll explain later," Alex said because it was all just too complicated to tell Sky at the moment.

"Why did he call me the Dark Brother?"

"It is written" Alex repeated Jace's exact words when his brother said that it gave Sky the creeps.

"We've got to tell the council"

"No" Alex said which surprised Sky to which he replied "but we can't investigate this on our own"

"We need help"

"Yes we do" Alex said smiling "time she found out."

"No" Sky said knowing what Alex meant, she couldn't find out about any of this. But his brother ignored him and said

"We need her"

A few seconds had passed until Sky gave in and said "alright, but it's on your head" at this Alex smiled and said

"That's the way I want it to be" And at that they took off at another run...


	14. Chapter 13: Infiltration

Chapter 13: Infiltration

* * *

As they arrived at Ahsoka's apartment Alex couldn't help but wonder about the legend Jace mentioned and why Sky was a pivotal figure in all of this.

Sky broke his train of thought when he asked "why aren't we telling the council?"

"I don't trust the council enough" Alex replied simply and when Sky looked at him "Evie if there is a secret origination, I intend to find out who they are"

"Jace didn't exactly give us enough information"

"He said my vision will happen soon enough" Alex explained "whatever that means"

"This vision?" Sky said curiously "you never told me what it was"

"A room full of bodies" and that was all Alex meant to say, he didn't want to unnerve his brother all the more.

"The thing is" Sky said "we could go to anyone, why her?"

"I trust her" Alex said simply leaving his brother all the more confused "even though I've only met her"

"You don't know anything"

"I know" Alex said smiling as they came up to Ahsoka's apartment "that's why I'm in love with her" at this Sky smiled and chuckled

"And I only thought it was a simple crush"

"Me too" Alex said smiling "but whenever I look at her Sky, it's like I can't breath, it's like something's pulling us all the more closer"

"I know the feeling" Ok that was strange, since when did Sky ever tell him something like this, unless. No it couldn't be.

After standing outside Ahsoka's apartment for more than five minutes, Alex rang the doorbell and immeaditly Ahsoka answered and smiled when she saw him.

"Told ya" Alex said "I'd come back"

Noticing Sky, Ahsoka laughed and said "I knew you would," Alex embraced her in a hug and said "can we come in?"

"Sure" Ahsoka replied letting go of Alex and gesturing the brothers inside, when they reached Ahsoka's living area Sky said the exact same thing as Alex did.

"Nice place you got here"

"It's not much" Ahsoka said happily and she gestured towards the couch against the wall "but it's home" as she sat down on it she noticed the change in Alex's face and realised why the brothers were here.

"This isn't simply a visit is it?"

"How'd you?" Sky asked and then he sat on the couch with her.

"I can tell by your brother's face" Ahsoka replied at this she gesterured towards Alex and he sat next to her.

"So tell me" Ahsoka said simply "why did you come?" At this Alex hesitated for the moment but explained how he had come to this discision. He explained his vision but leaving out the part where he saw himself holding Ahsoka's body and the part where he saw Sky asking him why he let them die.

He didn't want them to think they were going to die.

As Ahsoka listened she couldn't but see the worry on Alex's face as if this was eating up at him from the inside.

"OK" Sky said after Alex was done explaining "now I see why you don't want to tell the council" when Sky said this Ahsoka nodded.

"This is pretty huge" Ahsoka said "I mean a secret origination of rogue Jedi?"

"Sometimes they do go rogue" Alex reminded "but there's this other thing that worries me" and he went on to say how he was worried that the Jedi might have also been infiltrated.

"Jace said that explosion was a distraction for you" Sky noticed "as if they wanted your attention"

"Good point" Alex said but then realised something "if they wanted to get my attention then that means"

"They know who you are!" Ahsoka gasped and right on que, the door of the apartment burst open and thousands of men dressed in dark robes appeared.

They never reached the Avatar as he was gone before they could find him.

Alex, Sky and Ahsoka were running towards an alleyway by the time the people entered the apartment.

"Look's like we got out just in time" Alex said as the last of the soldiers passed them by, to which Ahsoka responded

"What have you got yourself into"

"We don't know' Sky replied looking back "but my guess is, they're after us"

"Yes we know that" Ahsoka replied "thanks for the statement Captain Obvious" pit was clear this would do no good. So Alex stood inbetween them. He faced Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I know this is hard" he said "we're on the run now, but there's something we haven't told you" at this Alex looked at Sky who nodded his head.

"Told me what?"

"It's time you found out about the TARDIS" Alex said and at that Ahsoka was too stunned for words

"Guys!" Sky said nervously as he spotted a pair of dark robed men heading towards them "I think we'd better run"

For once Alex agreed with Sky and at this he turned to Ahsoka "we're going to run again" at this Ahsoka looked up "what you see may be difficult to comprehend but I promise you, we will stop the Dark Jedi"

"How can I be sure?"

"Hey" Alex said and he moved in to kiss her again, just to reassure her, but Ahsoka pulled away "trust me" Alex said simply "I'm the Avatar" at this Ahsoka smiled and as Alex took hold of her hand, the three set off at a run...


	15. Chapter 14: Ahsoka and the TARDIS

Chapter 14: Ahsoka and the TARDIS

* * *

The group of three were luck as they narrowly missed a group of dark robed men running past the alleyway that hid the TARDIS. As Ahsoka looked back and forth to make sure she wasn't followed she asked Alex

"OK" she took a step towards him "what is it I'm supposed to be looking for?" Alex and Sky didn't say anything as they wanted to keep it a surprise, and Sky specifically wanted to see the look on Ahsoka's face when she saw what they saw. As the brothers made sure the alleyway was clear, they gestured towards Ahsoka to follow them.

When Ahsoka saw the blue police box she was disappointed "it's a small blue box"

At this Alex simply chuckled "oh it's more than that" and as he gave Sky the key to open the door, he watched Ahsoka's expression change as her curiosity got the better of her. Sky opened the door and he walked inside, and Alex and Ahsoka followed him inside.

What she saw inside is what she wasn't expecting, as she walked inside the massive room she could feel the eyes of the brothers on her as she took her first steps aboard this massive spaceship,

As the brothers watched Ahsoka try to comprehend her surroundings Alex couldn't help but smile, he took a step towards and helped her up the steps to the console.

"You" Ahsoka said gasping "have defiantly been hiding something"

"It's called the TARDIS" Alex explained and Ahsoka stared at him blankly "this thing, this spaceship, the acronym stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space"

Ahsoka nearly fainted at the sight of what she saw. "It's" she gasped "it's bigger on the inside"

"Oh it's more than that" Sky said smiling "this ship can travel in time and space"

"I kind of got that" Ahsoka said laughing and then as she got towards the console she nearly fainted in shock from the mere sight of it.

"Are you OK?" Alex asked her curiously, as he noticed the change in her expression, it changed from curiosity to shear shock.

"Actually" Ahsoka said her voice faint "I'm feeling a bit" she never got to finish her sentence as she fainted right beside the console. At this Sky simply said

"Well that was a bit much"

"You nearly did the same thing" Alex reminded him, at this Sky simply scowled, as they waited for Ahsoka to wake up Alex watched her for a few seconds, thinking of his future with Ahsoka.

He couldn't help but think through a chance meeting that they would go through so much together.

Ahsoka stirred and sat up, and she looked around "OK" she said "not dreaming" at this Alex laughed and said

"Welcome back" it was all he could say to be honest, he walked towards her and helped her up "are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine," Ahsoka repeated and as soon as she could walk, Alex let go of her and guided her to one of the chairs.

"Now" Alex said as they were gathered together, "we know the Jedi have been infiltrated" and at this Sky continued for him.

"But why" Sky said "we don't know, other than they are after you"

"Which makes this investigation top secret" Alex said and he looked at Ahsoka with a smile "this is why we need you"

"Because you're the only person that trusts me" Ahsoka said "but how'd you know I'm not part of the origination" at this Alex smiled and said

"Becuase you're my friend" Ahsoka smiled at this and let Alex continue "now" he held out the silent detonator "we know this little beauty is our only clue"

"Which is the organisation's biggest mistake" said Sky smiling, understanding Alex's theory.

"What mistake is that?" Ahsoka asked as Alex and Sky looked at each other like they were hiding something.

"It means we can find out who they are" Alex explained "know your enemy" at this he placed the detonator on the TARDIS console and began typing in some co-ordinates, it was if almost instantly he knew how to fly this thing.

"I thought only ID could fly this thing" Sky noticed and at that Alex simply laughed and said

"Not anymore" and as he looked at Ahsoka and Sky's blank faces he explained "I don't know how but it's like I'm connected to this thing"

"In what way?" Asked Ahsoka.

"In every way" Alex replied with a smile on his face "I've just set the co-ordinates"

"Co-Ordinates?" Sky said curiously "co-ordinates to where?" And at this Alex almost didn't say Becuase he wanted to surprise them but instead he said

"Enemy HQ" and as predicted Sky and Ahsoka said together

"What?"

"Oh come on" Alex said walking away from the console smiling "I want to know who these guys are, what better way than barging in through the front door?"

"He's got a point" Sky agreed but then he realised "hold on, isn't there gonna be hundreds of armed security"

Alex didn't think off this but too late they landed with a juddering halt and instead he said simply "let's find out" and he opened the doors and Alex, Ahsoka and Sky went outside only to be greeted by thousands of people in dark robes, all armed with blasters.

"Did I mention" Sky said to his brother "that I hate you" all Alex could do was simply smile at this as he thought of a plan to escape.


	16. Chapter 15: The Shadow Master

Chapter 15: The Shadow Master

* * *

As he stood there all Alex could think to say was "hello" it was all he could say really as he was made aware by the thousands of dark robed men holding blasters at him, Sky turned to his brother and said

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

At this Alex simply laughed and said "all the time" he then faced the dark robed men "so here you all are" he then put his arms up "the masters,"

"What is he doing?" Ahsoka whispered curiously she meant this for Sky "it seems like you do this all the time"

"Well" Sky said nervously "we mostly get into some sort of trouble" he then turned towards the TARDIS "but ever since we discovered that thing, it's been nothing but"

At this Ahsoka laughed "I bet you love it though" as they waited for Alex to finish talking Sky stood there in confusion, wondering why on wherever they were Ahsoka was talking to him of all people.

"Most of the time"

"That's funny" Ahsoka said quietly "I'd never thought you'd enjoy this stuff"

"I can be fun" Sky said getting rather nervous "I just don't show it" at this Ahsoka simply smiled and said

"Maybe you can show me some time," suddenly all eyes were on them as they realised they had been talking too much, Alex was feeling rather orated and he looked like he blamed a Sky for making him loose track of his sentance.

"What?" He mouthed then he pointed towards Ahsoka "she started talking" at this Ahsoka sighed

"Typical" then both of them were shut up by a deep sounding voice that sounded like It had been there for centuries.

"Enough!" At this the dark robed men put away their blasters and bowed as if sensing a powerful presance. At this Alex marveld because he had never seen this effect before.

"Oh that struck a cord" Alex said noticing the obvious effect the voice had on the people on this room, Sky and Ahsoka were frozen in terror but for some reason it didn't effect Alex all that much.

"My apologies" said the voice "they had to be silenced for a moment"

"Hah" Alex laughed and said "apoiliges?" He took a step towards the voice "your organisation infiltrates the Jedi Temple, and you freeze my friends? Don't be getting any apologies from me"

At this the voice stayed silent and said "would you like me to unfreeze them?" Lakes nodded and Ahsoka and Sky resumed their normal places.

"Thank you" Alex said bowing, it was the only thing to do in front of an enemy like this "now" he said getting up "may the true enemy reveal himself" and at this the clouds surrounding the voice dissipated to reveal a tall man in dark robes. He wood a hood over his face to hide it.

"Alex" Ahsoka whispered and that he turned to her and said

"I know" he turned back to face the enemy "Am I taking it that I am talking to the Shadow Master"

"Yes" replied the Shadow Master in that same deep voice, at this Ahsoka and Sky were completly confused

"Forgive me for asking" Sky said nervously, "but who exactly is the Shadow Master?"

"Oh come on Sky" Ahsoka said laughing "but everyone knows who the Shadow Master is" but she looked at Alex to let him explain for Sky's benefit.

"The Shadow Master" Alex explained as he walked closer to the enemy "is the leader of this very organisation," he gesterured towards all the people bowing "The Knights of Darkness" he turned to Sky and Ahsoka "a very old and very powerful, religion of Dark Force sensitives. Above and beyond the Jedi and the Sith themselves"

"But" Ahsoka said "they were just a legend"

"A legend with a mission" Alex said turning to face the Shadow Master "to exterminate the entire Force Sensitive population"

"A mission" The Shadow Master said "that now starts with you"

"Hang on" Sky said confused "I thought they were force sensitive as well, how are they" he was cut off by Alex explaining

"They want to be the only force sensitives in the galaxy"

"We will rule it" said the Shadow Master getting angry to which Ahsoka said

"Not if we have anything to say about it"

At this the two brothers turned to face her stunned but Ahsoka respondedwith "we will stop him? Won't we?"

"But don't you want to know?" Asked the Shadow Master to which Alex turned round curiously.

"Know what?"

"About the prophecy" the Shadow Master replied "for it is written"

"What is written?" Ahsoka said getting confused "what prophecy?"

"All the time for that later" Alex said turning to face her and he said "you're right absolutely will stop him"

"How" The Shadow Master demanded "it's not exactly like you have weapons" at this Alex simply smiled and said

"Oh didn't I" at this Alex tapped some buttons on a device and he warned Sky and Ahsoka "duck!" And as they did so blaster fire came from somewhere unknown and but missed the Shadow Master who got up angry "run" Alex said nervously. At this Sky and Ahsoka followed his lead and ran out the escape door.

"The Avatar and his friends must not escape" said the Shadow Master ordering his Knights "get after them, the prophecy must go ahead as scheduled"

"Yes sir!" Called out the knights and they followed the Avatar and his friends...


	17. Chapter 16: Holograms

Chapter 16: Holograms

* * *

As predicted his plan worked perfectly, ID-RS waiting for them to appear. At this Alex simply smiled as they reached their destination.

"That was insane" Ahsoka said panting and laughing at the same time to which Alex said

"I just made the whole thing up" Alex laughed "as I went along I wasn't expecting ID to show up"

"Like I said" ID said exasperated "I am always indebted to you master" at this all Aled could simply do was laugh, but as soon as he did so he regretted it because he noticed Sky was missing.

"Wait a minute" Ahsoka said noticing the abscence "where's?" But then they were surrounded by thousands of dark robed men, The Shadow Master in tow with Sky as their hostage. He was holding Sky by the neck in order to prevent him from escaping.

At this all Ahsoka could do was press her hands to her mouth in fear for Sky, at this all Alex could do was stare in shock.

"Was too slow" Sky explained "couldn't exactly keep up"

"Always a loyal brother" The Shadow Master chuckled and he looked at ID-RS "so this was the weapon you were going to stop me with?"

"Yeah sorry" Alex said with a smirk "that was clever lie to make you think I had a plan"

"And do you?" Asked the Shadow Master to which all Alex could say was simply

"No"

At this even Sky was shocked, his brother had a plan for almost anything, well it seems like even the most complicated of people don't always have a solution for everything.

"But the thing is." Alex said walking towards the Shadow Master "Why reveal yourselves now after all these years?"

"The prophecy" the Shadow Master said simply "it is time to carry out the prophecy"

"Yeah yeah" Alex said that "the great prophecy, I get that but the thing is why infiltrate the Jedi Temple?"

"It is necessary" said the Shadow Master, was it Alex's imagination or did he detect a slight nervous tick to his voice. He had to choose his next words very carefully or his new plan might just blow up.

"Oh" Alex said laughing as the idea came into his head "oh I get it" he clapped his hands together in glee as he figured out the Knights master plan "oh this is rich!"

"Brother" Sky said struggling to breath "I don't mean to rush but could you explain why, so you could rescue me?"

"Silence" said the Shadow Master throwing Sky to the ground, to which Ahsoka ran after him.

"You need someone don't you?" Alex guessed from the looks of it Alex was right as the a Shadow Master "on the inside, you can't do what you're doing without proper instructions!"

"Alex?" Ahsoka said nervously "what are you talking about"

"Knights of Darkness?" Alex said laughing "Knights of Utter Stupidity is more like it" at this the Shadow Master said

"You will disist from speaking" at this the Shadow Master pointed to a nearby knight who aimed his blaster at Ahsoka and Sky "or your friends will die"

"No" Alex said laughing and that Ahsoka and Sky turned to look at him shocked "you can't stop me talking"

"The will die Avatar"

"I know!" Alex laughed and to which Ahsoka and Sky just became absolutely confused "but do you know what I've got?" At this he pulled out the rectangle device from earlier, the silent detonator.

And at this Sky instantly understood what his brother was planning.

"That projection field must be doing a number on you" Alex said to the Shadow Master who stepped back in shock.

"How did you?"

"Sense it?" Alex said "oh I sensed it the moment we arrived," at this Ahsoka said

"What do you mean projection field?"

"He's not really here" Alex said "that is a fully modified sensitive hologram" to prove his point he used the force on a rock and threw it straight into the Shadow Master, when his theory was proven correct Alex smiled.

"You see?" He gestured around the room "all of them projections"

"Where are they then?" Sky asked out of mere curiosity to which Alex simply laughed and said

"Back on Coruscant"

"What?"

"We never really needed to come here in the first place"

"So this whole thing has been a waste."

"Not really" Alex said happily, because he knew one thing the others didn't "we know where they are" At this he turned to ID "how good are you with portal summons?"

"Very good!" Said ID "it's what got me the job in the first place" at this Alex simply smiled and said

"summon the TARDIS now!" And ID did so and the TARDIS appeared at this Alex gestured for Sky and Ahsoka to go in,

"Go, I'll catch up" after Sky went in only Ahsoka stayed,

"You're not coming?"

"oh I'm coming" said Alex smiling "just need a chat with old Holly over here" at that he then gave Ahsoka a huge kiss and then when the kiss was finished he said "I'll follow you after"

Ahsoka nodded at this and then went inside the TARDIS


	18. Chapter 17: Anti-Grav

Chapter 17: Anti-Grav

* * *

As Alex stood there facing the hologram of the Shadow Master all he could think to say was

"Now" he said smiling "where were we?" At this the Shadow Master stayed silent until Alex realised he wasn't really here "ah" he said "so this master plan of yours, you do realise it is pretty stupid?"

"We will take out the Jedi from inside the temple"

"No you can't" said Alex "it would take a lot of power and influence to do that and look at you" at this the Shadow Master simply laughed "what?" Alex asked "what's so funny"

"You think you have the plan figured out" at this Alex faultered because he realised the real full extent of it.

"Ah so you're not actually in the Jedi Temple" at his he bowed one last time and said "thank you!" To which the Shadow Master said

"For what?"

"Giving me your co-ordinates!" And at this he took off at a run straight into the TARDIS console room, shutting the doors and turning towards ID-RS

"That hologram signal can you track it?"

"Yes!" Said ID pressing buttons on the consoles "doing it now, master" at this Alex smiled and turned to Ahsoka and Sky

"Right you two" he said smiling "new job, new plan"

"Will face him together, Alex" said Ahsoka smiling, but Alex didn't want to put anyone in harms way.

"No!" To which the two became shocked, Ahsoka thought that Aled would want her by his side at battle, but he had another job for them. This was certainly surprising. "I'm sorry but this is a job I have to do myself" he said walking to Ahsoka "it has to be me and me alone"

"But" said Ahsoka but she was cut off by Alex who said

"I need to face the Shadow Master alone, and only alone" he put an arm around her for comfort and assurance "I have another job for you and Sky"

As She listened to Alex's words she understood why this had to be done. When Alex finished she smiled and Alex smiled with her

"The thing is" Sky said turning towards his brother, almost in awe as to how he could handle this, and it seemed only like yesterday he was discovered to be the Avatar "even if you face him on your own how are you going to stop him?"

"I don't know" Alex said simply, it was the only thing he could say really, as he didn't know what to do "I'll just make it up as I go along" when he said this he let go of Ahsoka's arms and said to ID

"This ship hasn't got any anti-grav bikes has it?" To which ID responded with

"Oh yes master, I can summon them now if you want" as ID pressed some buttons, a motor bike shaped like a speeder appeared in the console room, at this Alex laughed and picked up a helmet from on of the handles.

As he put it on he pressed a button inside the helmet for extended oxygen, Ahsoka wlked forwards to Alex to say a few words and wish him luck.

"I just want to say" said Ahsoka smiling at this Alex looked up at her "thank you" and something surprising happened, she hugged him, unlike the kiss this was more to symbolise that she believed in him and that possibly there was a a future in mind for the two.

"You told me when we met" Alex said setting the last strap on his helmet "that you defiantly had strong feelings for me"

"I just hadn't worked them out out yet" Ahsoka finished quoting her own words "if they were good or bad" at this Alex had to ask the one question he wanted the answer to. It was his only chance to know if Ahsoka felt the same way he did.

"And have you figured them out yet?" At this Ahsoka smiled and pulled him in close for a kiss, the kiss lasted several seconds long and Alex knew, finally the answer he'd always wanted to know. When they pulled away Ahsoka said

"Come back alive and I will tell you" at this Alex smiled and revved the engine of the anti-grav bike "how are you supposed to work this thing?"

"Oh come on" Alex said smiling "it's in the words anti-grav" and Alex pressed a red button that brought the bike/speeder to life, the TARDIS doors opened above his destination, he revved the engine and the bike moved towards the TARDIS doors.

Before taking the leap, Alex looked back at Sky and Ahsoka one more time, and then finally setting off for his destination. To face the Shadow Master.

When the doors closed all Sky could think of saying was

"Well, what does he expect us to do now?" And at this Ahsoka responded

"The mission"

"Well then" Sky said clapping his hands together in preparation "Geronimo"


	19. Chapter 18: Not The Avatar

Chapter 18: Not The Avatar

* * *

As Alex came in for a landing at the Coruscant power plant, he couldn't help but think one thing, what if this was his last mission? What if he wasn't going to stop the Shadow Master in there would be chaos and the Knights of Darkness would reign supreme, all he had to do was think about that and it gave him the courage he needed in order to land. When he dismounted he ran into the power station and took the elevator to the roof.

When he arrived he found the Shadow Master waiting for him as he predicted. Although he looked different to his hologram version. The real Shadow Master had his hood removed, which showed that he had black hair and gold eyes,

The Shadow Master had chosen a suitable place for the last battle, Alex thought, a thousand foot drop with possibly no way of surviving.

But if all went wrong he could use his back-up option, it was a risk he always considere taking when it came to moments like this.

"Hello" Alex said to which the Shadow Master smiled "sorry about the wait" at this the Shadow Master chuckled

"You always like to make an entrance" he was referring the to Anti-Grav bike, Alex realised he was still wearing his helmet, so naturally he took it off to.

"I was in a hurry" he laughed, preparing for the confrontation he took out his Lightsaber and ignited it. The Blue sword coming up from the hilt.

"I trust you are skilled in combat?"

"Actually" Alex said "not really" and he looked at his Lightsaber "I only got this a few days ago"

"Then you are ill prepared!" The Shadow Master took out his own Lightsaber, all Lightsabers were unique in their own way as the preferred weapon of both the Sith and Jedi. Alex wasn't quite prepared for the Knights of Darkness to have their own Lightsabers since they mainly used blasters.

The Shadow Master's Lightsaber was different in the way that it was actually shaped like a cross guard.

"OK" Alex said stunned and shocked at the new Lightsaber "that is new"

"This weapon" said the Shadow Master "has been around for longer than you" at this all Alex could do was simply chuckle as he was very scared at the moment.

"Are you gonna lecture me or fight?"

"If it's a fight you want" said the Shadow Master raising his Lightsaber "then it's a fight you shall get!" And at that he charged, taking Alex completly by surprise.

* * *

As they ran up the steps of the Jedi Temple all Sky could think of was how they were going to complete their task and evacuate the temple in time.

"What?" Ahsoka asked noticing the look on Sky's face "what is it?"

"I just don't see how Alex expects us to do this!" Ahsoka walked up to face Sky

"Look" Ahsoka said trying to boost Sky "even though I barely know him, I have grown to absolutely trust him with my life" she put her hand on Sky's shoulder "your brother is the most trustworthy person I have ever met"

"He really loves you, ya know?" Ahsoka stepped back at this both in shock and surprise, Sky himself was pretty much surprised that he'd told her.

"Alex loves me?"

"He always has" Sky confirmed "I thought you knew" at this Ahsoka had nothing to respond with, she always thought Alex had a simple crush on her, but she never expected something this big.

Although as she knew him more and more, she couldn't help it herself, she thought there was a spark between them. And possibly a future. Jedi couldn't get married or fall in love however as the Avatar, Alex was an exception to this rule.

Maybe just maybe she at least had a possible chance, Sky broke Ahsoka's train of thought by saying

"Come on," he placed a hand on her shoulder "we have to do this" Ahsoka agreed with him and they ran up the steps of the Jedi Temple, to carry out and complete their mission.

* * *

The fight was not going so well for Alex, as he attempted to doge every attack the Shadow Master threw at him, he always kept getting hit or falling to the ground, whenever he did that the Shadow Master simply laughed and taunted him.

"I thought you wanted a fight!" these were some of the many forms of taunts that the Shadow Master would give Alex, but it wasn't doing him better.

He was running out of energy fast and he needed to win or else the fight would be over before it even started. He tried again to hit the Shadow Master but he simply dodged them, Alex felt every hit and injury the Shadow Master's Lightsaber caused him.

Finally Alex gave up when the Shadow Master took one more swing and the red Lightsaber scarred his eye.

"Argh!" Alex screamed in pain, he clutched his eye as the Shadow Master simply laughed,the Shadow Master then went for one last hit and pushed him onto the ground, pointing his Lightsaber at him.

It was all very clear to Alex who had won the fight, he know wished he actually had back up.

"Maybe they were wrong" said the Shadow Master pointing his cross guard at Alex "maybe you are not the Avatar after all" and with that he took one final swing and Alex closed his eyes prepared...


	20. Chapter 19: The Avatar State

Chapter 19: The Avatar State

* * *

As Sky walked into the Jedi Temple all he could think of was, how he was going to find a bomb in a place like this, the atrium alone would take hours to search, but it was his mission. Ahsoka's was far more difficult, she had to convince the Jedi and people inhabiting the Temple to evacuate.

"Padawan Tano" said master Windu "the Jedi Temple is the most safe and secure" this was about the millionth time Ahsoka had heard this and she was getting pretty frustrated, Alex needed her to do this mission, whether she was unsuccessful or not.

She thought about Alex now in the most unexpected way now, since she found out that Alex actually loved her, her feelings were all mixed up, she sensed something was growing between them. Which gave her the courage to say this.

"Look" she said getting frustrated "I know it seems hard to believe but the Jedi Temple has been infiltrated, somewhere out there Avatar Alex is fighting for his life."

"Against a myth" said Windu "we can't be sure the Knights of Darkness exist. They disappeared thousands of years ago" Ahsoka was getting frustrated, at this rate Alex could've lost the fight and the Jedi were too stupid to know it was happening.

"I believe her" said an unexpected voice, she turned to see Anakin Skywalker, Alex's new Jedi Master, sensing some form of hope Ahsoka smiled at him "I knew there was a reason why Alex hadn't turned up for training" he said walking forward to face the council.

"Master Skywalker, with all due respect" but Anakin cut him off

"She's right" said Anakin "you may not even realize it, but there's something wrong in the temple. Some Jedi don't act like Jedi"

At this Yoda's eyes widened as he realized his mistake "knew this I did"

"Master Yoda?" said Windu and Anakin together shocked at this but Master Yoda ignored them and explained

"Blinded we have been, in our search for the Dark Lord of the Sith, know we did not about a higher power" to this he looked at Ahsoka smiling "right she is, listen to her we must, begin evacuation we will" that shut the council up, and finally they all agreed that the temple was worth saving.

At this Ahsoka turned to Anakin and said "thank you" to which Anakin said in turn

"Tell Alex to come to training bright and early tomorrow" at this she nodded in agreement and then ran out of the council chamber to find Sky.

It took her long enough to find him, it looked like Sky had found the bomb just as the alarm sounded and thousands of Jedi began to evacuate the building.

Sky looked in surprise to see she had completed her mission "you did it?"

"Oh don't sound so surprised" Ahsoka laughed and at this she looked at the bomb "you gonna handle that?" Ahsoka couldn't help as she had other matters to attend to.

"Yes" said Sky but as soon as he realized Ahsoka wasn't going to help him he asked "what are you gonna do" at this Ahsoka smiled

"I'm gonna help Alex" at this Sky smiled and laughed

"If you hurt my brother in any way" said Sky "I'm gonna come after you" she knew Sky was joking so Ahsoka just smiled and then she dashed out of the temple.

Now she knew Alex was gonna be where the Shadow Master was but Coruscant was a big place, there had to be at least a sign or something.

BOOM, she turned in the direction of the Coruscant power plant and as soon as she saw the giant mushroom cloud Ahsoka knew where Alex was

She closed her eyes and said softly "I'm coming Avatar, I'm coming" and at that she took off at a run.

* * *

Alex closed his eyes in preparation for the killing blow, his scared eye hurt him when he shut them, he didn't care as he was probably going to die anyway.

"Maybe they were wrong" said the Shadow Master taking the swing "maybe you are not the Avatar after all" but then as the Shadow Master was about to take the killing shot. A strange mystical energy burst inside of Alex and sent the Shadow Master flying back.

The Shadow Master's eyes widened in fear and shock at the sight of an unrealized Avatar in the Avatar state, it was both a terrifying and shocking sight to see.

Alex on the other hand had no idea what was happening, he saw his life flash before his eyes and then other lives, people he had never met before but Alex couldn't memorize them.

He had no control over himself which frightened him all the more, but when he saw the Shadow Master tried to take the killing blow, a force of unimaginable strength knocked the Shadow Master to the ground.

"No" said the Shadow Master "that wasn't supposed to happen!" as Alex in the Avatar state moved closer all the Shadow Master could do was cower in fear and crawl back.

As the elements surrounding him, one element fire surged towards the main console of the power station, causing many alarms to go off.

"Stop!" said the Shadow Master "I concede!" he threw the crossguard Lightsaber away in defeat "I CONCEDE!" at this the boy seemed to listen. Or at least the spirit inside him did as he calmed down.

"OK" Alex panted after coming out of the Avatar state "that was scary!" as he turned to find the Shadow Master, he found a surprising sight "well" he laughed "it looks like I'm the Avatar after all"

"Don't you realize what you've done?"said the Shadow Master terrified, Alex in fact had no idea, but he soon realized when the floor underneath them started to vanish.

"Oh boy" he said nervously and he turned to face the Shadow Master who started to run towards the exit. Alex just caught him smirking before exiting through the elevator.

Alex wasn't so lucky though as the ground he was standing on disappeared in front of him, and he started to fall straight towards the thousand foot drop...


	21. Chapter 20: The Right Kind of Doctor

Chapter 20: The Right Kind Of Doctor

* * *

As Alex waited for the impact of the fall, he couldn't help but look back on his life, and thinking it was great. He didn't see any bad moments apart from the nightmares he had sometimes.

This kind of counted as one of his bad days. Although it didn't feel like it, he felt he had accomplished everything he'd ever wanted to do, Ahsoka felt the same way he did, his relationship with his adoptive brother was intact and most of all even though he'd escaped, the Shadow Master and all his plans were stopped. At least for now.

"Thank you" he said silently and he waited for the impact, but the impact didn't happen as he was saved just in time, by the anti grav bike no less. It took Alex a moment to realise this of course but hey at least he knew he wasn't going to die.

As he looked to see who was flying the anti grav bike he was surprised to find Ahsoka piloting it. Even though she had less experience. Never the less two impossible things had happened today, Ahsoka Tano had saved his life and just once maybe he thought that there would be a bright spot in there future.

There was nothing he could do but laugh out loud, in both joy and fear.

"Oh you're all cheery" Ahsoka said laughing, she then became very aware of Alex clutching her waist "mind you, did nearly fall to your death!"

"I'm sorry" Alex laughed "it's just" he looked at her flying the bike "how did you learn how to fly this thing!"

"It's not so different from a speeder"

"Right!" Alex called out as they missed a power plant line, Ahsoka followed his instructions but she screamed whilst doing it. When they avoided the obstacle all the two could do was laugh.

"Most of the time" Ahsoka said chuckling to which Alex smiled "most of the time" the flight back to the TARDIS lasted a good two hours so they passed the time by talking.

"The Shadow Master?" Ahsoka asked curiously "did you stop him?" At this Alex turned back to look at the power station which was engulfed in flame. He then touched his scarred eye. And then smiled

"Yes I did" but then he said "he escaped"

"But we saved Coruscant though" Ahsoka said complementing him "not too shabby is it" for a while she got no response until she asked again "is it?"

"No" Alex laughed "not too shabby" at this Ahsoka smiled when, finally they came in for a landing and parked right outside the TARDIS. As they got off the bike Ahsoka said

"You love me" this completely took Alex out of his element, because he'd never told anyone this well except Sky. "You love me" Ahsoka said again walking towards him "don't you?"

"Well" Alex said stammering trying to find the right words but in the end he gave up "Oh ok yes I do, I hate Sky for telling you" he was only joking because he wanted to tell her in his own way.

"For how long?" Ahsoka asked because she really wanted to know.

"Ever since I first saw you" at this Ahsoka stepped back in shock and gasped "I know, I know" Alex laughed "it's cliche " he took a step towards her "however it is true"

"You said you wanted to know how I felt about you?" Ahsoka asked, although he already knew the answer he wanted to here what Ahsoka wanted to say. He never got the answer because he was distracted by a mysterious whooshing noise.

"You here that?" He asked her, to which she was disappointed, although she did here the whooshing noise she wanted to tell Alex how she felt about him. Instead Alex just took off at a run leaving Ahsoka to run after him.

What she saw was a familair sight, a little blue police box, that oddly enough looked like...

"It is the TARDIS Alex confirmed but Ahsoka was confused, she thought only Alex had the only TARDIS, but she was surprised to see a man step outside. She could just glimpse a tiny coral like console room inside.

The new visitor was tall man wearing a brown suit and trousers. He also had a brown coat alongside his shirt. Although she didn't know who this man was, Alex certainly knew because he was in completly shock.

"It's you" he said, he walked a step further towards this man as if slowly recognising him "the man from my dreams,"

At this the man didn't answer instead he spoke with a strange accent, and produced a strange looking blank piece of paper "I am so proud of you"

"How" Alex gasped "how are you here?" It looked as if Alex had so many questions, but the man didn't answer instead he just said

"Take it easy" the man said smiling "all of your questions will be answered in due time, as to who I am well" the man laughed and gave the piece of paper to Alex "keep that when you need to call me"

"Why?" Alex asked looking at the strange piece of paper "who are you?"

"Just think of me as the right kind of Doctor" at that the man went back into his TARDIS and then the whole other ship vanished leaving Alex with a completly blank expression. To Ahsoka's surpirse he was still holding the strange piece of paper.

"Are you ok?" She asked him "that man?" It looked as if Alex somehow knew him "who was he?" At this Alex turned round and repeated the exact words of the stranger

"The right kind of Doctor"

"Doctor Who?" Ahsoka asked, that was a question to be answered for another day as Alex didn't even have a clue...


	22. Chapter 21: Next Stop Everywhere

Chapter 21: Next Stop Everywhere

* * *

As they waited outside the TARDIS, Sky and ID has already went inside, Alex and Ahsoka were discussing their future together and what it meant for the relationship. Three months had passed since Alex had stopped the Shadow Master and his plans to destroy the Jedi Council.

His scar on his right eye still showed although it didn't hurt much anymore. He had to were corrective lenses now in order to see better. Alex didn't mind them although Sky and Ahsoka didn't like them one bit.

"Glasses" Alex said laughing "are cool" well at least Sky and Ahsoka agree on one thing, it didn't help the fact that Sky would be seeing his brother less and less now as he was in a fully committed relationship with Ahsoka. And he had Jedi training with Anakin.

"Hey" Ahsoka said as Alex saw her, they embraced in a hug and kissed passionately for a few minutes until Alex had to brake away. The TARDIS stood right next to them ready for their departure.

The Jedi council had authorised Alex to use as his vehicle as a method to help with his Avatar training and to get to the four nations. However they said they could use it for other things as well such as bringing balance back to the **universe.**

"Hey" Alex said and he looked away in the three months that had passed Ahsoka had grown more taller and her leeku had grown, even though they were in a committed relationship Alex still worried about other things.

"Don't worry" Ahsoka said as they entered through the open doors of the TARDIS "that'll never happen"

"I know" Alex said bounding up to the console and shutting the doors as he turned to face the others in the room he smiled "so everyone" he smiled at this and laughed "all of time and space all to ourselves!"

"It's still a weird feeling" Sky said "I'd never thought I'd see this" at this all Alex could do was laugh and say

"I know" he patted his brother on the shoulder "but" at this Ahsoka sighed

"There's always a but isn't there?"

"Yes" Alex laughed "the Knights of Darkness our still out there and there's still the matter of the Trickster and" at this Sky cut him off

"The prophecy"

"Yes the mysterious prophecy" Alex said "we still, don't know what that means for the future, and" he directed this towards Sky and Ahsoka "for us"

"It says I will turn to the Dark Side" said Sky at this all Alex could do was comfort his brother

"We don't know it says that" but to be honest he knew he was lying, to cheer up Sky he pressed some buttons on the console and the scanner shifted into life. As the familair sound of the TARDIS taking off was heard Ahsoka bounded towards the console and faced Alex.

"So" he said laughing together then he turned to face the console "all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will?" He turned round and directed this towards Sky and Ahsoka "where do you wanna start?"'

At this all Sky could do was simple laugh and say "your choice bro," at this Alex smiled and put some random coordinates in.

He then turned to face Ahsoka and said "next stop everywhere" at this he then took her by the waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, a kiss to which she didn't object. And this was the best day of Alex's life

Perfect he thought everything was just perfect! And the TARDIS began it's never ending journey through the time vortex...

 **THE END!**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN!**


End file.
